


The Truth

by Axiantia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Unrequited Love, pathological liar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axiantia/pseuds/Axiantia
Summary: Jaskier is dealing with "The mountain Incident" by not dealing with it. It's going as well as can be expected, especially when he runs into Eskel.
Relationships: Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 61
Kudos: 645





	1. Chapter 1

Jaskier was playing his lute, as usual. The song was a slower one, usually reserved for later at night when the tavern was slowly getting empty. And that’s what was happening now too. Most people still here are drunk or asleep, their hands around a cup, and their head on the tables with closed eyes. It’s funny how music can set an entire atmosphere. More than once the entire mood of a tavern has changed after a few strums on his lute. It’s its own kind of magic. Sorcerers or druids might be able to silence a tavern with a spell. A witcher by simply entering. A bard by playing the right tune. 

Of course, this sort of music is not appreciated earlier in the evening when people want happiness and to forget their problems, but later at night, it’s always appreciated by the people who remain. He can usually read a person by a simple glance. It’s interesting how enough experience and clues can make you able to read an entire person’s struggles. Even what makes them happy. It’s always been a useful trait of Jaskier’s, one he has used almost as much as his voice and musical talent. 

“I know the kindest thing, is to never leave you alone” Jaskier finishes, closing his eyes at the last word, taking a breath. The tavern is silent, some people are watching him with varying expressions. It’s easy to tell who’s drunk and who’s still somewhat sober. No one is fully sober, but it’s easy to tell who’s drunk what. He sees several people with sad expressions, mostly consisting of people who understood the song despite their clouded minds. Though that’s not many people, as most have left or are sleeping or too drunk to sit straight. 

Silently, Jaskier packs up his lute, not wanting to disturb people but still show it’s over. His voice has grown hoarse and he needs his sleep. The barmaid is watching him with a frown, yet when their eyes meet her face lights up. Once the lute is safely in its place along with any tip he received, she passes him an ale. 

“Thank you,” Jaskier says, taking a large sip. He suddenly realizes his cheeks are wet and reaches up to dry it. He supposes he showed a bit too much emotions in that one. He has these songs it just seems to happen in, and this is definitely one. He wrote it soon after he left that mountain and realized Geralt truly didn’t want him around anymore. Of course, he changes the message, wanting to leave the audiences he visits with hope, but the emotion always seems to come out. In a way, the song’s last verse is wish fulfilment. Isn’t that what creativity is supposed to be about? Fixing everything in your life you regret, making a better world, watching your characters overcome their struggles. Watching what might have happened if they actually dealt with their problems and didn’t run away like cowards. 

“Who’s it about?” the woman asks with a hesitant smile, in a voice just above a whisper. Her wavy blonde hair reaches below her shoulders, and Jaskier is sure she had it in a ponytail earlier. She has large blue eyes, making her look younger than she probably is. Then again, Jaskier can only guess. She looks to be in her late twenties to early thirties, but her eyes make her look at most 25. Then again, maybe she is younger than 25 and the rest of her features simply don’t match her age. Nevertheless, she’s really pretty, lighting up the room around her. 

“It’s just an old friend. He was always a bit difficult to help since he didn’t want to be helped” Jaskier says with a small sigh. It’s not a bored sigh, but more a sigh you take before talking about something emotional. She has a sympathetic look on her face as she gives him a small nod. 

“I’ve always disliked those people, no offence to your friend” she holds up a small hand in her defence, as she forced a small smile. “I understand pride, but I don’t understand how people can push away people who only want what’s best for them,” she says with a sigh as she looks down at the table. Jaskier takes a small sip from his drink as his eyes remain on her. By her demeanour, he can tell she’s about to say something personal, and Jaskier is making sure she knows he’s listening. Everyone needs someone who listens to them sometimes. “My brother was like that. Pushing away everyone around him. My family who always tried to be there for him, make him happy, feel loved… Then he vanished one day” she lets out a bitter laugh. She’s no longer looking as Jaskier, but instead to his side. Jaskier knows no one is there though, and assumes she’s simply daydreaming. “I love him still, but I don’t think I could ever forgive him for that” she adds with a frown. Jaskier nods slowly in return as her eyes return to him. They’re slightly glazed over, but the rest of her simply appears bitter at the thought. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaskier says in a low voice, careful not to disturb anyone else in the tavern. He places a hand over hers in a comforting way. “I hope you can reconcile one way or another in the future”. 

“Your song gives me hope, dear bard,” the woman says, giving him a bow. Hearing that makes Jaskier’s smile return, happy to know he can bring someone hope, even if it’s just a small seed. He only wants what’s best for everyone around him, and he knows better than anyone what hope can do. Part of him wishes he could inspire himself with the same song, somehow motivate himself to seek out Geralt again. But he knows he won’t. Not after that incident. Instead, Jaskier has simply continued as he always does when away from the witcher. Part of him is unsure if that’s healthy; but what else can you do? 

“It’s Jaskier actually” he introduces himself by holding out an arm for her to shake. She does so with a smile before Jaskier’s hand returns to the cup on the bar. His eyes do remain on her though, observing the way the edge of her lip twitches slightly and the way she tugs at her sleeve. 

“Marcella. Your songs are the best this tavern has heard” she introduces herself while sneaking in a compliment. At the compliment Jaskier’s smile widens slightly, bowing his head in appreciation. 

“Oh stop,” he says, gently modestly hitting the air. After a short pause though he gives her a small wink “actually, no, continue all you’d like” he adds, earning a laugh from Marcella. Is Jaskier an attention seeker? That depends on what you mean by the word. He loves attention and praise. Thrives on it. But he doesn't need to it live, he’s not Valdo Marx by any means. He simply enjoys having people listen to him, and give him attention, and Jaskier doesn’t see anything wrong with that.

“Enough about me, what’s it like travelling with a witcher?” she asks with a mischievous smile, leaning over the bar closer towards him. Ah… That question would arise eventually. If you don’t stop singing those songs his identity is still in the open. He isn’t exactly secretive with the fact that he’s Geralt’s bard. Was… Was Geralt’s bard. Or was writing songs about Geralt. He wasn’t Geralt’s to own after all. Geralt couldn’t take him for granted. Not really. Especially after everything. 

“It is an adventure, let me tell you,” Jaskier says with a chuckle. He’s unsure how to respond for a few seconds. He was used to simply singing about the adventures they had, but she had already heard the songs earlier tonight. Instead, he decides to focus on the feeling rather than the adventures themselves. “It’s so hard to explain everything going on in your head when you travel with a witcher. It’s exciting, but in the same way, it’s-“ Jaskier is suddenly interrupted by the door opening. In comes nothing less than a witcher. 

Jaskier immediately recognizes him as a witcher. He wears the same wolf symbol Geralt wears, so he’s from the school of the wolf. Jaskier doesn’t know too many schools, but that one he knows simply from being around Geralt. His hair is brown and his eyes are the same amber colour as Geralt. He looks a lot like Geralt, the largest difference being the hair and the large scar running from the corner of his mouth to his ear. A fleeting thought wonders where he got it. Though any thought is interrupted when he walks over and speaks. 

“An ale,” the witcher says, placing a few coins on the bar. His voice is menacing, and almost metallic sounding. Marcella smiles towards him, leaving Jaskier, to get him the ale. 

“That your witcher?” she asks while grabbing a cup for him. The witcher raises an eyebrow at them. This witcher probably knows Geralt since they’re from the same school but he’s not him, despite the similarities.

“No, that’s a new one,” Jaskier says with a chuckle. Marcella places the ale in front of the witcher as she gathers the coins he left. 

“Seems witchers flock towards you then,” she says with a grin, the two of them speaking like the witcher isn’t even there. The witcher watches them both as they speak, with narrowed eyes, though he remains silent as he drinks. 

“Actually only the third I’ve run into, then again, judging by their numbers I suppose it’s more than most,” Jaskier says with a small shrug as he finishes his ale. Without a word, Marcella takes the cup from him to refill it. “So, who are you witcher?” Jaskier asks with his usual smile. Maybe it’s stupid to get involved with another witcher after everything that happened, but Jaskier never was one for self-preservation. If he was he wouldn’t have stuck around Geralt for 20 years. 

“Eskel. And you, bard?” Eskel asks, glancing down at the lute for a second before his eyes return to Jaskier. Well, he already seems more pleasant then Geralt. How come Jaskier had to stick around the most emotionally constipated witcher? 

“Jaskier, at your service,” Jaskier says, doing an overdramatic bow towards him earning a low chuckle. Marcella places Jaskier’s cup back on the bar, to which Jaskier gives her a nod. She’s then called away by the owner, leaving the witcher and Jaskier alone. 

“You know another witcher?” Eskel asks, raising an eyebrow at the other man. 

“Well, knew I suppose. We fell out. But I suppose that’s my fault for trying to befriend a witcher” Jaskier says, trying to hide the comment with laughter, though the laughter sounds bitter. Jaskier would generally consider himself a good actor, but when it comes to fresh wounds like these it’s more difficult. “Geralt of Rivia, from your school I think,” Jaskier says, taking a sip from his ale. Just as those words leave Jaskier’s mouth Eskel chokes on his drink. 

“I’m sorry? Geralt? You’re his bard?” Eskel finally gets out after a long coughing fit. So that confirms that he does indeed know him. Eskel is silent for a few seconds before shaking his head to himself. “Of course, that’s why he was such a dick all winter. What did he say?” he asks in an exasperated tone. 

“How did you know he said something?” Jaskier asks the other man, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, firstly. It’s Geralt. Secondly, he was acting strange all winter, never wanting to bring up anything regarding what had happened this year. He grew especially stiff whenever you were mentioned” Eskel says, shaking his head slightly. Jaskier’s eyes don’t leave the other witcher, searching for signs of deception, yet finding none. He can’t find a motive to lie either. Of course, Jaskier doesn’t know him enough about the witcher to know if he has a motive anyway. “I mean, more stiff than usual” he adds with a low chuckle. Jaskier sends him a small smile at the comment. “Then there’s your reaction, of course” he adds, nodding towards Jaskier. He supposes his reaction to the comment was obvious enough. 

“What he said hardly matters,” Jaskier says with a sigh, taking a sip from his ale. Eskel’s eyes don’t leave him though, 

“Okay, this is serious if you’re anything like he’s described. Tell me” Geralt had talked about him? For a moment Jaskier remains silent, confused by the news, but sighs. 

“He made it clear he doesn’t want me around any longer,” Jaskier explains, taking a sip right after to have to avoid the immediate confrontation, whatever it is. He doesn’t tell the witcher everything. A small lie to ensure not to make his situation worse. 

“Melitele…” Eskel says quietly, rubbing his temple. “I’m sorry my brother is such an idiot” he mumbles as he shakes his head. At least one witcher knows how to apologize, even if it’s not for himself. It’s nice to know it’s not a trait of all witchers. 

“Brother?” Jaskier asks. Geralt didn’t speak much of other witchers. Scrap that, Geralt didn’t speak much, period. So hearing this witcher refer to Geralt as his brother piques his interest. Then again, doesn’t most things? Even if he no longer travels with Geralt, this new witcher has him curious. And even after what was said, Jaskier does miss him. But he’s also angry at the white wolf. For what? A lot of things, though obviously, the main ones relate to the mountain in some way or another. Whether it’s a consequence or something leading up to it. 

“Well, not by blood. We went through the trials together. We’re among the last in the school of the wolf” Eskel explains, taking a sip. Jaskier nods slowly. He wouldn’t be too surprised if it was by blood. The two look so eerily similar. 

“Geralt hasn’t told me much about you,” Jaskier says, his eyes still on the other as he observes him still. That statement was definitely an understatement. 

“Not surprising. He’s very quiet and brooding. Though he has started to open up more recently, I think it’s because of you” Eskel comments. Jaskier is quick to raise an eyebrow at that. “It’s true” Eskel adds, holding up his arms in defence. “I think you’ve been softening him up” he chuckles, only leaving him more confused. Before he can comment further though, Marcella returns. 

“Well gentlemen, it’s getting late so if you want anything more from the bar now’s the time,” she says, her eyes glimmering slightly in the little light still present in the tavern. He really can’t move his eyes away from hers. They’re incredibly mesmerising. But they’re not Geralt’s. 

“I suppose I’ll need a room then,” Eskel says, placing a few more coins onto the counter. Marcella nods, handing him a key and telling him which room it leads to. 

“And you, bard?” she asks, a mischievous smile on her face. “You want a room? Otherwise, I know I wouldn’t mind some company” she adds, leaning over the counter towards him. Jaskier feels the sides of his lip quirk up into a smile. 

“Well, it wouldn’t be safe to walk home alone this late, would it?” Jaskier asks, also leaning over the counter ever so slightly. His eyes glance down to her plump lips for a split second, before they return to her mesmerizing eyes. Marcella’s hand slowly reaches for his arm, placing it softly on top, her eyes keeping eye contact for several seconds. That is until Eskel clears his throat. 

“It was nice meeting you, Jaskier,” Eskel says, getting up awkwardly and reaching for his things. 

“Same to you, my dear Witcher!” Jaskier calls out loudly, though that tone of voice was not appreciated by the rest of the bar. Some people sending glares, or shushing him. Jaskier gives them all a grin before his eyes return to Marcella whose cheeks are slightly tainted red. 

“Let me finish up my shift and we’ll be on our way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm incredibly thankful you have chosen to read my fic and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not entirely sure how often I will be able to update this but I will try to do so as often as I can. 
> 
> I will always appreciate comments and kudos, and any type of constructive criticism. 
> 
> Otherwise, have a wonderful day/night/morning <3


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jaskier walks down the road, away from Marcella’s house. They had had breakfast together before they parted, the woman getting to hear more of his stories, and Jaskier got to talk and get some free breakfast. It was a win-win really where they both had enjoyed both yesterday’s affairs and this morning’s. It wasn’t anything like travelling with Geralt though. Even if Geralt pretended not to listen he enjoyed the small comments he did receive. Either way, now he had to get moving. Well, had to and had to. He had nowhere to go. But that also meant he had everywhere to go. He’d probably end up going south towards Cintra. It’s summer and he had missed Ciri’s birthday in his time at Oxenfurt. For some reason though, something has been keeping him from going there since her last birthday. 

“Bard!” a man exclaimed loudly, running after from having just exited the tavern. His hair is a light brown colour, and it’s a curly mess. A look Jaskier didn’t mind too much, it actually makes him look incredibly handsome. His eyes are a chocolate brown and seem slightly narrowed. If Jaskier wasn’t sure something was up he would probably be flirting with the man already. But something about him leaves Jaskier suspicious. He tries to make himself larger, as it to intimidate him, clashing with the overly friendly voice. It’s as though he’s putting on a performance, and a poor one at that. Jaskier would know. 

There are two men behind him, they try to act as though they’re not paying attention but their entrance, stiff posture, and the way they simply hang around make it clear they’re in the same company. And that the company doesn’t look too friendly. 

The man further behind has black hair. He’s hiding an arm behind his back and it’s clear he’s hiding something, most likely a knife or dagger judging by the way he holds the object. His arm is clenched, making it clear he’s not only resting against his hand but indeed holding something. The blonde beside him is a bit less obvious, but his hand shakes softly, as if nervous. For a moment, Jaskier pauses in uncertainty. The blonde was in the tavern last night, he recognizes the light brown eyes. Jaskier sighs, doing his best to compose himself before dealing with whatever this is. He’s good at talking himself out of these situations, so he has no doubts it’ll be over quick. 

“Sir” Jaskier bows overdramatically, careful his bow doesn’t disturb the lute case on his back. Jaskier’s eyes continue to scan the surroundings for witnesses. This part of the town is still empty, but he sees a few horses in the stables connected to the inn. If he got those to make a racket he’d surely wake half the town, leaving plenty of witnesses. But that was a last case solution. Instead, Jaskier’s eyes travel to the market not too far off. It’d still be very empty but he knows at least a guard or two would be present there. 

“My friend heard you play last night, a wonderful performance apparently” The brown-haired man walks beside him, his eyes focused on an alley not far from them. Jaskier’s eyes narrow slightly towards it and he does his best to sway away from it, but an arm around him stops him. The arm might look friendly to onlookers (had any been around) but Jaskier feels how it holds on a bit too tight. Now, he’s sure of what’s happening. Robbery, how original. The blonde would have seen the coin he pulled in last night. 

“Ah, yes. Many people do seem to enjoy them” Jaskier says, acting completely oblivious to what he knows is coming. Meanwhile, he tries to come up with any words to get out of this. It’s situations like this Geralt had wanted him to carry a dagger around for, no doubt. But Jaskier was worthless with one, and that was the truth. When Geralt had gotten him one with an annoyed grunt -which Jaskier had originally mistaken for worry- Jaskier had hurt himself on several occasions. So when the dagger was suddenly mysteriously gone one day it was no wonder he didn’t get another. He never was a fighter, but he had managed well enough throughout his life. As the saying goes, the word is mightier than the sword. And no, it’s not the pen. Obviously. 

Jaskier glances back to check on the two men slowly following them. Jaskier wonders if they’re even trying to hide their involvement in the first place by the way they stay so close and stiff. Even Valdo would deserve an award next to these men. Jaskier would not advise them to be actors. Their awful acting isn’t what catches his attention though. 

Eskel exits the tavern. He starts to walk towards the stables before stopping suddenly as Jaskier’s and his eyes meet. Well then, that’s a way out if he ever saw one. Nevertheless, he quickly avoids eye contact as to not alert his company. Jaskier does see, however, that this conversation has piqued Eskel’s interest and he’s slowly following behind. He’s a better actor than the two others but Jaskier wouldn’t call him great either. What is it with Witchers and looking so out of place wherever they go? Maybe Jaskier should start up acting classes for Witchers. It’d surely go a long way. He doesn’t follow silently for long though, seemingly noticing Jaskier’s situation. 

“Jaskier. We’re leaving” Eskel says, a shard edge to his voice as he eyes the three people surrounding Jaskier. They’ve all frozen up, looking between each other. Finally, the blonde one turns around to look at the Witcher, biting his lip. The one with an arm around Jaskier falters, and Jaskier takes the opportunity to break free with a large grin. 

“Ah, yes. Was there anything else?” Jaskier asks the group. They all look between each other before the brown-haired shakes his head, and they all slowly leave, muttering something to each other. 

“Eskel! My knight in shining armour!” Jaskier exclaims, holding out his arms towards the Witcher. He watches amused, yet doesn’t quite smile, his eyes following the group until they’re fully out of sight. 

“I suspected you weren’t in their company. I heard them talking when I was leaving” Eskel explains, his eyes still slightly narrowed, but his face softens slightly as his eyes return to Jaskier. In return, he gives the other an overdramatic bow. 

“And I owe you my thanks” 

“Hmm” Eskel hums quietly, and Jaskier involuntarily snorts quietly in response. 

“Does communicate in grunts run in the family?” Jaskier asks, mildly amused. At least he has an advantage in learning this ‘language’. He has, after all, mastered the wordless looks and grunts Geralt does. Well, he thought he did. Through trial and error -and some incredibly harsh words- he finally learnt there’s little subtext to it, even if he had believed so since… well. Either way, from Jaskier’s not-so-expert opinion he’d say that hum meant nothing more than him being lost in thought. So far he doesn’t have to worry about a new language consisting of several variations of a single grunt. 

“That’s just the effect of spending too long with Geralt. I’m surprised you haven’t caught on” Eskel jokes. Jaskier smiles at him slightly surprised himself. Normally people naturally adjust their demeanour to match that of their company, but Jaskier had never done that. Even when faced with the most boring of lords. Or the moodiest of lovers. Or the most emotionally constipated of Witchers. He never let their energy blend with his and kept talking, even if there was nothing to say. Some would call it a talent. Others, a burden. No matter what it was called, Jaskier was glad he had it. 

“Well my dear Witcher, I do need to be on my way,” Jaskier says, taking a second bow. But then he gets an idea, very suddenly. “Where are you headed?” Jaskier asks, tilting his head. This is a bad idea. He knows it’s an awful idea, especially after recent events. But when has Jaskier had any kind of survival instinct? Plus, he needs to get over Geralt somehow and find a new muse. This is two birds in one stone. He’s already better a conversationalist than Geralt, able to answer in more than just grunts. Of course, he’s nowhere near as social as Jaskier but he didn’t have to learn a new language. Or maybe this Witcher has another form of communication. He hopes not, one new language to learn through 20 years of hard work was enough for Jaskier. 

“Further east. Will be looking for contracts as I travel” Eskel answers, starting to walk back towards the stables. Jaskier walks close beside him. Seeing this he seems to slow his pace slightly. 

“Well! What a coincidence! I am headed in that very same direction!” Jaskier lies. Well, lie is a strong word. He didn’t have anywhere in particular to go, so why not east? It just so happens that his plans on going south changed suddenly. Going east is probably a better idea anyway, what with the news of Nilfgaard’s advances. Jaskier hopes Cintra is safe. If nothing else, then at least for Cirilla. He’s worried though, maybe he should have stayed a bit longer in Oxenfurt to get the news of the Cintran attack before setting off. But Jaskier couldn’t stay there. He felt trapped after remaining there for half a year. He supposes that’s why travelling along the path with a witcher was (is) so appealing. 

“That is indeed a coincidence” Eskel notes. 

“Wouldn’t it be incredibly irresponsible to leave a lonely defenceless bard all of his own. Especially after possibly almost being robbed” Jaskier continues. 

“I suppose that would indeed look very bad on my part” Eskel confirms, his eyes smiling on their own. Being as dramatic as ever he falls in front of the Witcher who was by no means ready for it. He does manage to quickly scramble to catch the bard though, raising an eyebrow at the man in his arms. 

“Oh and so wouldn’t you agree that those three might follow me. Therefore, the best course of action would be-” Jaskier starts, placing a hand over his forehead in an overly dramatic fashion. Eskel interrupts his theatrics though. 

“You could just ask if you could join me,” Eskel asked in an amused tone, his eyebrow still raised from earlier. Jaskier clears his throat, and with the help of Eskel stands up straight again. 

“Would you -my dear Witcher- allow the company of a humble bard on your travels east?” Jaskier asks, wearing a playful smile, but now looking a bit more serious. Eskel pretends to think for a moment as he enters the stables. 

“I suppose so. Where is this oh-so-humble-bard? I can’t seem to find anyone” Eskel teases. Jaskier playfully hits Eskel’s shoulder at that, which Eskel only chuckles at. He walks over to a horse, gently patting its mane. 

“Ohhh, who is this little-big-lady-man-horse,” Jaskier asks, to which Eskel shakes his head. 

“This is Scorpion. Scorpion, this is Jaskier” The horse huffs, gently pushing Eskel aside with its head. Jaskier, meanwhile, walks over, gently placing a hand in his mane to pet him. “Be nice” Eskel adds to the horse. Jaskier gently runs his fingers through his mane, to which Scorpion gently nudges closer to his hand. The sound of a loud bleat startles him though, and he quickly removes his hand from the horse, much to Scorpion’s dismay. On the other side of the stables, a goat is tied to a pole. Eskel is already by the goat’s side, giving her a short pat. 

“And this is Lil’ Bleater” Eskel introduces the goat. Okay, so this Witcher has a goat. That’s new. Jaskier walks over to pet it but it quickly tries to bite him, making him hide his hand behind his back instead. “I’m sorry. She’s trouble, this one” Eskel says with a chuckle, gently nudging the goat. And she gladly returns the favour. 

“And what does a Witcher do with a goat?” Jaskier asks in an amused tone. 

“Well, it’s a funny story actually. Though in short, I got her through invoking the law of surprise” Jaskier can’t help but chuckle at that explantation. Of course, he should have guessed. He wonders what else Witchers have gathered over the years through that tradition. 

“What do goats eat?” Jaskier wonders out loud for Eskel. For a moment he looks confused until he suddenly chuckles. This, leaves Jaskier confused instead. 

“Trying to bribe Lil Bleater to love you?” Eskel asks, to which Jaskier grins. 

“Nooooo, would I do that?” Jaskier asks, not even bothering to hide his intent. He already knows what to do to get Scorpion’s love, but he hasn’t tried to win the approval of a goat before. Smiling Eskel jumps up on his horse, holding onto the rope for Lil Bleater. 

“Come on,” he says, nodding back towards the saddle. For a moment Jaskier stays there confused, tilting his head to the side. That makes Eskel confused. So now there are two confused men in the stables waiting for the other to do something the other doesn’t know. 

“Get u-” “Let’s g-” The two says at the same time, stopping as they notice they’re interrupting the other. Eskel is silent for a second before it dawns on him. 

“You don’t ride Roach?” he asks. 

“No, but-” Jaskier begins, though is quickly interrupted. 

“Of course… Get up” Jaskier hesitates for a moment, but finally obeys, jumping up behind the Witcher. The Witcher mumbles something inaudible under his breath before he orders Scorpion forward. They’re silent for a minute as they ride out, but as soon as they’ve left the town Jaskier opens his mouth to start speaking. 

“Now, what would you say is the most impressive monster you’ve ever fought?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, Lil Bleater doesn’t appear in the books. We all can agree that’s not acceptable, and she will therefore appear here despite not being here in the timeline. In general, my timeline will probably be wonky, both because it’s been a while since I last read the books (though I’m currently slowly re-reading them them(currently at Sword of Destiny)) and because sometimes I can’t find the information I need. Like, I’m trying to figure out when Nilfgaard’s invasion was. I know it’s the year after the dragon hunt but not if it’s in spring, summer or autumn. So, no matter what canon says, since I can’t find the relevant information it’s officially in summer (though if someone knows and want to inform me that’d be wonderful) 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was actually supposed to be out about a week after the first chapter. But, funny story, I had to rewrite half of this chapter. ”Why?” I hear you ask, well, I had finished writing the chapter before I even published the first chapter. However, then I read through it and realized this one event was impossible in my current timeline. And so, the main event of this chapter was completely changed. I’m a little sad since it meant I had to remove an important conversation between Eskel and Jaskier, but do not fret! The conversation will appear sometime in the future when I find it fits. 
> 
> Until next I see you, thank you all for the support on the first chapter and I hope you’ll continue to enjoy the story! The next chapter will probably be out within the week (unless I somehow make the same mistake again).
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night/morning <3


	3. Chapter 3

Now, waking up was never Jaskier’s favourite activity. Neither did he think it was many others. Jaskier has woken up in many uncomfortable situations. A knife to his throat, an angry husband (or wife) at the door, and many more. And yet surprisingly, the worst way Jaskier has woken up to yet is the feeling of something repeatedly running into his side. Groaning he rolls over, yet the bludgeons don’t stop, and they’re getting increasingly more painful. Slowly, Jaskier opens his eyes to see what monster has chosen to interrupt his sleep this time. It’s a goat. And no Witcher seems interested in saving him from this monster. 

Eskel is leaning against a tree, watching with an amused expression as Lil Bleater keeps running into him. And yes, it does indeed hurt. Groaning, Jaskier sits up, which finally makes the goat stop. How can a goat manage to look so smug? Sometimes he wonders if Witchers’ pets somehow have that ability because he swears he’s seen Roach with a similar smug expression a hundred times before. 

“Morning” Eskel says, letting out a small snort. Normally, Jaskier would be complaining about waking up, but the goat did at least make sleeping less desirable than getting up, and so, the bard was up and walking quite quickly. Not without sending a glare to the goat though. No treats for a day! Eh, who was he kidding, he’d sneak the goat a carrot despite this incident. 

“I disagree! This has been an awful morning thus far!” Jaskier exclaims, stretching. He touches his aching side, hoping that Lil Bleater’s wake up routine wouldn’t leave a bruise. Finally, though, the two start to pack up camp. 

“You’ll thank him for that when he warns you of bandits,” Eskel says, clearly having endured the same treatment at least once. Eskel was probably right, but there weren’t bandits around now so Jaskier was under no obligation to thank the goat yet. Instead, Jaskier asks a question he meant to ask yesterday. 

“How did you get Lil’ Bleater?” Jaskier asks, eyeing the goat for a moment before continuing to pack up his bedroll. 

“I had been travelling close to a village when I heard a scream. I rode over to find a farmer being cornered by a Griffin” Eskel explains, as they both quickly finish up packing. The witcher unties Scorpion and jumps up, waiting for Jaskier to do the same, which he does after making sure his lute is correctly placed. “I was there in an instant, luring the Griffin away. I cornered it by a tree, and the bastard got a pretty good swing at me. Still have a scar to prove” he says with a chuckle, as he nods down towards his shoulder. Jaskier can’t see it due to his clothes, but he’d probably see it eventually. 

“I managed to get it down though. When I was finished the farmer was already gone, though I didn’t think much of it. It was the usual” he continues with a shrug. “Well, when I arrived in the village he was there waiting for me. He said he didn’t have much but could offer me the law of surprise. His wife couldn’t bear children anymore so he wasn’t afraid of losing something too important to me. Well, as fate would have it his wife had bought a goat that morning” Eskel says, looking back towards the goat walking beside them with her head high. 

“The wife showed some mild irritation,” Eskel says with an amused grin. “But the man insisted I’d be given it, and so, I had a goat companion which I had no clue what to do with” he continues with a chuckle. 

“And so you bring him along everywhere?” Jaskier asks, a bit amused himself. 

“I tried to leave him at Kaer Morhen last year but Vesemir would not have it” he answers with a laugh. 

“What does she do?” Jaskier asks with a grin. “Well, aside from waking people up rudely” he gives the goat a pointed look. If goats could smile she would, the look he gets is so close to one he might have thought she understood what was being said. 

“Well, she eats books and clothes, and sometimes chews on people” Eskel explains, his eyes pointed forward, yet Jaskier notices the small glances being thrown back every few minutes to make sure everything’s alright with both Jaskier and Lil Bleater. 

“The moment she chews on my lute I’m writing a song dedicated to her with some rather harsh words” Eskel chuckles. 

“Careful, she might be listening” 

“First though, she’ll get a catchy tune. The griffin and the goat” Jaskier pauses to think. “The winged goat… A beast for a gift. The surprise goat. Life’s goat” Jaskier throws out a few titles into the air, reaching for the lute on his back. He’s careful though, as to not to disturb the rider or horse. He’d rather not be thrown off a horse with his elven lute in hand, thank you very much. And so he starts to tune the lute. They’re both silent for several minutes while Jaskier tunes his instrument. Finally, though, he’s satisfied and starts plucking away slowly. 

“Sweet- No” he shakes his head. “The valiant wolf-“ he starts to try to compose a song from the story he was just told. It’s easier than Geralt’s ‘I killed a Griffin, Jaskier, that’s it’ explanations. At the memory Jaskier shakes his head, getting back on track. He didn’t know if the valiant wolf would stick as well as the white wolf but it was a start. It had to be a wolf, and Eskel didn’t have any white hair to easily recognize him by. There was the scar (which Jaskier did have to ask about later) but he didn’t want to sing about that until he knew the story. He learned the hard way not to simply blurt out nicknames associated with a witcher’s name. Not that he had heard of Eskel before as he had a certain white wolf. 

“So, was the griffin large or small?” Jaskier asks suddenly, catching the Witcher off guard. He glances back, seemingly lost in thought for a moment. 

“It wasn’t gigantic, but I wouldn’t call it small. Average” Eskel says with a shrug. That earns a small frown from the bard who shakes his head as he continues to compose. Jaskier makes a note to describe the griffin as larger than average, which earns a snort from the man in front of him. After having ridden for at least two hours Eskel stops Scorpion and jumps off. Jaskier jumps off a second later. 

“What’s happening? Why did we stop?” Jaskier asks, looking over Eskel’s shoulder. The Witcher is looking towards the woods. He’s silent for a few seconds. 

“There are drowners in the river ahead,” he says, nodding towards the woods. “Scorpion also needs to rest for a bit,” he adds after a moment. He grabs his silver sword from where it’s placed on Scorpion. As he walks past Jaskier he hands him Scorpions rains and the rope attached to Lil Bleater. “And, I heard your stomach grumble earlier,” he adds, raising an eyebrow before setting out before Jaskier to take care of the Drowners. “Stay back!” he yells back as well, not turning around. 

He’s not too different from Geralt then. Geralt would also make convenient stops when he noticed Jaskier was hungry or tired. Jaskier isn’t too tired now though. A perk of actually riding a horse instead of walking beside it. Jaskier follows the Witcher after a moment of simply making sure the animals are following him. 

One drowner is dead already, the body laying right next to the shoreline. There are three more drowners which are approaching Eskel. He looks back at Jaskier when they approach, but his attention quickly returns to the drowners. The first takes a quick step forward, clawing towards him. When it takes a step forward Eskel slices it with his silver sword, and the drowner falls lifelessly onto the ground. He continues backing away though, his eyes going between the two drowners rapidly. 

They both make their way forward quickly towards the Witcher who keeps darting between them for an opening. Then, before even Jaskier has time to process it Eskel has take a step forward to the left of one of the drowners, slashing its stomach open, letting the lifeless body fall next to the other, still standing drowner. Eskel then slashes for the last one’s head off, falling right next to the water. 

“I told you to stay back,” Eskel says, turning around with a raised eyebrow. 

“Not how far back. You must be more specific, my dear Witcher” Jaskier says, grinning as he ties Lil Bleater to a tree. There’s silence for a few seconds while Jaskier does this, but he finally looks back at Eskel. He still has a serious expression, to which the bard sighs. “You had it handled. It was just a few drowners. If Geralt could take care of it I’m sure you could as well” Eskel’s serious expression doesn’t falter, and for a moment it has Jaskier nervous. 

“You don’t know me enough to know that” Jaskier rolls, his eyes, tieing Scorpion to a tree as well before walking over, finally putting on an equally serious expression. 

“I know you’re a Witcher who fights monsters on a daily basis. If a few drowners took you down you wouldn’t be very good at your job, now would you?” Jaskier asks, raising an eyebrow. Eskel sighs. 

“He’s right. You have no sense of self-preservation” And Jaskier knows who ‘he’ is. He’s heard that comment before after all. Whenever Jaskier followed for a contract or stayed a bit to close. Or even when he simply followed the Witcher on a perfectly safe road. 

“What did you expect? I followed a Witcher for over two decades, and then followed the next one I find” he responds, the serious expression not faltering for a moment. The bard and the Witcher watch each other for a few seconds without speaking before Eskel finally interrupts the silence. 

“Come on, help me move these drowners”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> So, I’ve always had trouble with action scenes and so I want to improve them by adding a few here from time to time. That’s really the reason this chapter took longer than really neccearcy (despite the scene being really short). But I finally decided to just get something down on the page and finished this up, which feels great. 
> 
> Otherwise, have a wonderful night/morning/day! <3


	4. Chapter 4

“The valiant wolf stalks by the lake. The drowned of-” Jaskier sings, though is interrupted by Eskel. 

“Drowners and drowned are two different things” The bard lets go of the strings on his lute, simply looking at the man in the saddle in front of him. 

“What is it with Witcher being so caught up on the details?” Jaskier asks, his usual grin playing on his lips, though he attempts to act annoyed. It’s been a few days since they (Eskel) fought the drowners. Not much has happened since. Lil Bleater is still a little shit, but Jaskier has started to warm up more to the goat. Though Jaskier is overly careful to keep his lute safe from her. He won’t forgive her if his lute is put in danger. 

Eskel lets out a soft snort, yet his focus remains forward. The next town is within view, which leaves Jaskier more than happy. Walking for days straight is exhausting but riding is almost as bad. He’s sore and incredibly stiff. Running around a tavern will feel wonderful after those days of sitting still. Plus, this means he won’t be woken up rudely but Lil Bleater, that in itself will be a welcomed change. But, though Jaskier will die before he admits it, Lil Bleater’s wake up routine has left him more awake in the morning than ever before. 

“I see no issue whatsoever with exaggerating slightly. After all, it only makes people more careful, doesn’t it?” Jaskier asks, raising an eyebrow at the man in front of him, despite him not being able to see him. 

“Yes, but it also leaves people unaware of what they’re facing. Or give the wrong information to us Witchers if we come past” Eskel responds, not glancing back, but he hears the small amount of amusement in his tone. 

“Oh, surely you can rule out small details,” Jaskier says with an eye roll. “You’re not stupid”

“No, but most humans are” Jaskier gasps loudly at that, placing a hand over his heart. 

“Excuse me! I am very intelligent, my dear Witcher” he exclaims just before they enter the town. 

“Obviously,” Eskel says with a snort. “I said most,” he adds after another second. 

“So, how long do we plan on staying here? I know I can get quite a bit of coin, and depending on how long we need to go until the next town we might need a bit for supplies and such” Jaskier rambles as he changes the subject. 

“Depends on if there’s a contract and what the contract is,” he says, finally glancing back for a moment. 

“Well, then. Why don’t you find a contract while I find us a cheap room” Jaskier says, jumping off mid-walk. This leads to his stumbling forward in a less than flattery way, earning some looks from some people watching. He, thankfully, doesn’t fall though, sending a wink towards a group of people who snickered amongst themselves at the spectacle. Eskel, still on Scorpion, rolls his eyes fondly as he continues forward. Meanwhile, Jaskier strides up towards the group of two women and one male. They’ve all got wavy brown hair, leaving Jaskier to suspect they’re related. Their ages seem to vary, the man being around 25, while the girls seem to be around 18-20 and 15-18. 

“Pardon, it seems my companion has abandoned me,” he says, holding a hand out towards the leaving witcher. Jaskier notices them tense slightly as they look at Eskel, suddenly killing all joy he previously felt. Even after all these years, it’s impossible to convince everyone. He doesn’t let his sadness show though. “I’m in the search of an inn or a tavern to preform and spend the night” The man, steps forward, pointing towards a larger house not too far away. Outside is a sign, which Jaskier can’t quite read from here, but oh well. 

“Right there. No better ale, food, or company than there” Jaskier gives the young man a bow. 

“Thank you,” he says, giving the man a wink before heading in that direction. Well, then. This town needs a few witcher centric songs, that much is clear. He strides up through the door, immediately feeling a dozen looks on him by the people around the tavern. He ignores them, striding right up to the man behind the counter. 

“Hello, dear,” Jaskier says, leaning over the counter. The man behind the counter was in the middle of a conversation with another patron but raises an eyebrow towards Jaskier. “The best bard on the continent is here to play tonight. In exchange for a single night I only demand a room for two and dinner and breakfast for two” he tells him.

“You’re sure of yourself,” he says with a chuckle. “Fresh out of Oxenfurt then?” he asks. Ah, yes. The assumption which follows him wherever he’s anywhere even remotely close to the place. Sure, Jaskier knows he looks younger than a normal forty-year-old but Jaskier hasn’t taken much notice of it. 

“I wish. A travelling bard, actually” he explains. “Jaskier at your service,” he says with a smirk. “I’m actually a professor at Oxenfurt though. I’m glad my students come out with convenience matching mine” 

“Feros. I think I’ve heard of you” he says, giving him a nod. “Sure, I’ll let you play. Not too many people here at the moment. You’re welcome to start whenever though” Jaskier nods. 

“I’ll start in a bit. Waiting for a friend” he responds, taking a seat. “Something to drink would be nice while I wait though” he adds, to which a glass with ale gets put in front of him a few seconds later. Jaskier waits for what must be at least half an hour before the door is opened by Eskel. All attention is drawn towards him immediately. Some glace around feeling uneasy, others glare towards him. As he suspected, not a very Witcher friendly town. That’s too bad. He’ll have to change that. 

“Eskel! he exclaims loudly, standing up and walking over. “Found a contract?” he asks while the two find a table towards the back. There are still uneasy glances but Jaskier ignores them completely. 

“Yes. There’s a kikimora nearby apparently” Eskel responds as they both sit down. 

“Well, then. Lucky you. I have great experience with watching Witchers kill kikimoras” Jaskier says with a grin, leaning over the edge of the table. 

“Geralt doesn’t let you come along, does he,” he asks, raising an eyebrow. It isn’t entirely a question, more a statement than anything. Probably gathered from Geralt some winter they shared. 

“Define ‘lets me’. He started off doing everything he could to make sure I stayed back. Now-” he pauses for a second. “In the end-” he rephrases, frowning slightly. “he gave up and just let me come along to everything” 

“Let you or you come along despite his wishes otherwise?”

“Well… Technically he didn’t know I came along every time” Jaskier admits with a small smile. To that, he gets no other response than a small amused look from the Witcher. Jaskier winks at him, as he stands up. 

“And so, you know any attempt to discard me will not help” he adds, grabbing for his lute. Saying that though, he feels a small weight against his chest as his mind returns to Geralt. He does his best to shake off the thought though, standing on top of a chair to gain everyone’s attention. 

“Hello,” he says with a bow. “My name is Jaskier, the most handsome and talented bard to have ever travelled the continent,” he says, winking at the audience when he gets a few chuckles. “I have the privilege of performing for you all. Starting with a favourite of mine-” he starts to sing. It starts slow and careful but quickly turns more playful and happy as he goes on to sing about a Banshee he and Geralt had run into on one of their valiant quests. As much as he wishes he could sing of anything else, when he first parted with Geralt he realized just how many of his songs were about him. Even the ones which someone listening without context might not understand. And even so, he needed to sing something about the Witchers to get these people happier with them. He only has one and a half song about Eskel after all. And he doesn’t know when this one will discard him the same way Geralt did. 

He goes on through the night. Some people appear sceptical still, but most are ignoring that and just listening to the music. He sneaks ‘Her Sweet Kiss’ in there at some point, and Jaskier swears he saw Eskel looking at him weird throughout that entire song and for some time after. Jaskier continues like normal though, mostly singing his own songs but throwing in some ordinary crowd-pleasers from time to time. 

At the end of the night, Jaskier is pleased enough with the crowd. They still seem sceptical but he also knows he won’t change an entire tavern's view with a night of a few songs. After having collected his coin and a key to their room he’s making his way back to his Witcher he smiles expectedly. 

“So, a simple review. Three words or less” Jaskier requests, drumming his fingers on the table the way he always used to do with… 

“You were good” Eskel responds with a nod. 

“Much more eloquent. Thank you. I am well aware, of course,” Jaskier says with an overdramatic bow with his head. “Onto more pressing matters. The kikimora” 

“Tomorrow morning” Jaskier is about to open his mouth to protest about the time when Eskel interrupts. “Or you can stay at the inn and wait for me?” 

“No! I will be up and ready with many complaints”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!  
> It's been a while. School has started as well as other activities so I’ve been busy (plus, my mind decides to give me thousands of other ideas while in the middle of this one). I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this, leave kudos, comment and such. It really helps keep me motivated so I just felt like I had to thank you all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all have a wonderful morning/night/day <3


	5. Chapter 5

“I hate this. I hate this so very much” Jaskier has rambled ever since he was rudely woken up but Eskel before the sun had even fully risen. Jaskier is going to come along with the Witcher no matter the time he sees fit but he won’t make it easy for him. 

Jaskier has decided that he will under no circumstances wait in the tavern. The first year with Geralt taught him as much. Of course, it changed a few years later when Geralt stopped leaving him at random inns. But he won’t have the same pattern repeat with this Witcher. He will let very little repeat actually. He won’t be left behind at inns. He won’t be blamed for things that he has no reason to be blamed for. And of course, he won’t stupidly fall in love with someone who will never love him back. 

“So I’ve heard” Eskel finally speaks, raising an eyebrow back at him, smiling still. They didn’t bring Lil Bleater or Scorpion, instead going on foot, much to Jaskier’s surprising happiness. After all, he’s sure he couldn’t sit on that horse until after at least a few more hours of moving about. He needs it more than he’d like to admit. Still, riding is wonderful, but not when it’s for days straight. Now he definitely understands that chamomile Geralt needed from time to time. He’ll actually need some of his own. Jaskier continues to ramble for a few minutes, Eskel watching him amused, letting out small snorts from time to time at particularly funny statements. The conversation moves from hating waking up early, to the monster they’re fighting, to a dream he’d had, to anything else which pops into Jaskier’s mind. Eskel attempts to keep up with the conversation but it’s difficult when Jaskier keeps throwing out sentence after sentence, changing the subject as soon as it arrives. When the subject finally lands on yesterday’s performance Eskel finally manages to get what’s been on his mind for some time out in the open. 

“Her sweet kiss,” Eskel says, raising an eyebrow at the bard. For the shortest of moments, Jaskier tenses up. Eskel would have ignored it if it weren’t for the sudden shift in the air. “I heard you play it yesterday” 

“Ah, yes. A tune I wrote to an old lover of mine” Jaskier lies. He doesn’t catch his own lie immediately, saying it out of pure instinct. As soon as he realizes it he gets angry with himself though. He was getting better at getting out of that habit. It was just an instinct that time, but he can definitely not admit that now. 

“It seemed to make you very emotional” the Witcher adds after another second of silence. 

“Oh, yes. What can I say? Some people just stick with you. Connected by destiny or not” Jaskier says with the smallest of shrugs. 

“And he chose someone else over you?” Eskel asks slowly as he watches the bard closely. 

“I never mentioned a he, dearest” Jaskier says with a wink. “But yes. So it would seem” he tells the Witcher, refusing to look at him, instead taking in the environment around them. Eskel is about to respond further when Jaskier interrupts. 

“Oh! It would appear we’re here! It was by this road sign, correct?” Eskel can sense him trying to deflect, but Jaskier is right. “We’ll continue the conversation later, now, let’s go,” Jaskier says, walking forward. Jaskier would not bring up this conversation again, and would definitely do his best to not let Eskel do so either. Eskel grabs Jaskier’s arm before they can continue. 

“Stay back. Please. At least so you can run away if anything goes wrong” Eskel pleads, to which the other man nods. 

“Will do” Jaskier responds. “I’ll be at a distance I'll be safe at” Eskel gives him a small smile, before going ahead with his silver sword out. 

-:-

A short while later the Kikimora was dead with no complications. Eskel was drenched and covered with some of the monster’s blood on himself, but otherwise, no harm was done as he cuts off the head. Part of Eskel wishes he had brought Scorpion now, but it wouldn’t be too difficult to carry back. Jaskier had done as instructed, staying at a distance (though Eskel would prefer a large distance). 

As they walk back towards the village Jaskier talks impossibly even more than on the way over. In truth, he only rambles in hopes to avoid having the previous conversation topic reemerge. He’s using his speech as a shield of sorts. Always has. And it always seems to work. Eskel has barely managed to say a word as they enter the town again. 

“I’ll go see the Alderman,” Eskel says, as they pass the inn. Jaskier doesn’t enter though, following the Witcher still. 

“I’ll come with you then,” Jaskier says as he flashes Eskel a bright smile. Eskel gives the bard a small nod as they walk together down the street. Jaskier keeps up the small talk, but to a lesser degree to earlier when they knock on the door. A few seconds later the door is opened by an older man, raising a skeptical eyebrow towards the pair. That is until his eyes land on the head Eskel’s holding that is, making the man take a step back. 

“Ah, I see you’re finished” he stutters out, clearly trying to avoid looking at the head. “It was 100 wasn’t it?” he asks as he starts counting up what’s owed. Jaskier immediately notices the way Eskel shifts though. Much in the way Geralt sometimes did. 

“300 actually” Eskel corrects. 

“Are you sure? I don’t think it was that much actually” Jaskier notices his own eyes start to narrow. Despite how often he sees it never seizes to anger him. Eskel put his life on the line for these people and he’s repaid with a third of what was agreed upon? And so, when Eskel’s eyes narrow but he is about to grab what’s offered Jaskier takes a stand in front of the Witcher. 

“Excuse me, my good sir,” the bard says, feigning politeness with a smile. He doesn’t hide his furrowed brows though. “Regarding your monster problem, this man here put his life on the line to deal with it. He had no reason to do as much other than helping a group of ungrateful morons who refuse to even pay what he’s owed” Jaskier scolds, his smile would be gone if he wasn’t doing his absolute best to keep it on. 

“It’s his job” 

“Is that so? Well, then. I will most certainly keep this village in mind during my next ballad” Jaskier huffs, eyes wandering around the village. 

“And who are you anyway?” Immediately Jaskier’s attention is back on the Alderman. 

“Jaskier. The very famous bard. Probably heard one or two or twenty songs of mine. To say I can change the majority of the continent's view on things would be a huge disservice on my influence” the bard rants slightly. “Take Witchers for example,” he says with the smallest of shrugs. “If I can change the continent's view on Witchers a small village would hardly be an issue, wouldn’t you say?” Jaskier asks with a raised eyebrow and small smirk. The man’s face remains stern. 

“Of course, none of that would happen if you actually gave the Witcher what was agreed upon. I’m sure we can both agree that’s the preferable option. Earns you more money in the long run, and I don’t have to spend time writing a song I have little interest in” The man remains standing for a few seconds, before reentering his house. The door doesn’t close though, turning Jaskier’s smile more genuine. When he returns he’s holding a coin bag for Jaskier. 

“400, for you and your Witcher” Jaskier still sees him glare back at Eskel behind him but he completely ignores it as he grabs the money. 

“It’s been a pleasure, sir,” Jaskier says, giving the man a bow before leaving back towards the inn without giving Eskel a second glance. He’s wearing a smug grin, almost skipping towards the inn. It’s always the same great feeling. 

“That went well, wouldn’t you say?” Jaskier finally speaks as they enter the inn, walking up the stairs to their room. Glancing back Eskel is openly smiling amused. Jaskier throws the coin bag back at him. 

“You could definitely say that” the Witcher confirms as he looks through the coins while Jaskier opens the door and starts packing up. “I have no idea how you did that,” he adds with a slightly larger smile. 

“You saw it, didn’t you?” Jaskier teases. “It’s very easy actually. People hate being confronted with their wrongdoings” Jaskier explains. “It helps that I'm a famous bard I suppose. I’ve got my fair share of threats and allurements” he continues, giving the other man a wink. 

“So I see. You do enjoy flirting with just about anyone” Eskel says. It doesn’t sound judgemental, but out of pure instinct, Jaskier feels the need to defend himself. 

“Now, now” Jaskier turns quickly, holding out a finger. “Yes, I agree I have a way of falling for… a lot of people” the bard admits. “However! While that may be the case, the feelings are real” Eskel sits down on one of the beds, raising an eyebrow at the bard. 

“Yes, I admit that sounds incredibly bad. But it’s the truth. Or maybe I can’t tell the difference between platonic and romantic love” he pauses for the shortest of moments, before continuing. “No matter, I see the good in everyone and I somehow seem to fall in love with each of those aspects, even when others or themselves don’t see those qualities” Jaskier explains, a small sigh escaping his lips. Eskel remains silent as he observes the bard. 

“Is that why you set out to help us Witchers?” the Witcher asks curiously. 

“In part, yes. I’m sadly not that entirely that selfless though. At first, when I saw Geralt I saw the pure monetary value. Following a Witcher would make fantastic songs” Plus, he was incredibly handsome, not that he would admit that. “Well, that evolved. And eventually, 20 years later, I’m here” 

“23 years” Eskel murmurs. Not quietly enough though. 

“How do you know that?” Jaskier asks, now sitting down on the other bed. The Witcher sighs, leaning forward slightly. 

“Geralt told us about you” Jaskier nods, pursing his lips together, remembering their first-ever conversation. “Some complaints. Though he always spoke about you with such a fondness voice” Jaskier’s eyebrows furrow at that revelation. 

“Fondness?” Not only is it hard to imagine him talking like that without Yennefer involved, but after the mountain, a lot was cast into doubt. The fact that Eskel now claims this has him confused. Eskel has no reason to lie, and Jaskier doesn’t see any signs of lying. 

Instead of the happiness, he’s supposed to feel at this revelation, his mood instead turns sour and even more angry than previously at the White wolf. And so, very quickly the conversation is dropped by Jaskier. And Eskel doesn’t push, much to his appreciation. Instead, the two men pack in silence, preparing to leave the village as soon as possible. 

“Thank you” Eskel finally says after a few minutes of silence. Jaskier raises an eyebrow towards him to which the Witcher gives him a small smile. “for the coin. I wouldn’t have gotten it without your haggling” Jaskier once more puts on a smile. 

“It’s what you deserve”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!   
> This has been sitting for a week, but I haven't had the time to post it, so it's about time I published it, haha :)  
> Have a wonderful evening/day/night! <3


	6. Chapter 6

“‘A Witcher, a bard and a goat ride down the path’, sounds like the start of a good joke,” Jaskier says. He’s strumming his lute (how Jaskier does that on top of Scorpion is something Eskel has yet to figure out but is determined to eventually.) to a playful melody. He’s not singing, instead talking over the sound of the music. 

“I’m sure you could write a fun song about it,” Eskel says with a smile. 

“Oh many are sure to be about the subject in the future. Although I fear I won’t make that phrase any justice any time soon. If I do end up making a melody, I’m sure to regret it in a month’s time when I find something much more amusing.” 

“The mind of a poet” 

“I hear you rolling your eyes!” Jaskier exclaims, earning a chuckle from the Witcher. The chuckle is gone a moment later, though, as he slows down the horse. Having encountered similar things before he knows this means he’s supposed to stop playing. And he does quickly, eyes forward where Eskel’s own eyes are pointing. 

A few seconds later a horse and its rider gallops towards them at a quick speed. When it gets closer, it slows down slightly as the rider; a man with ginger hair, speaks. 

“Has the village over heard about Cintra?” he asks, voice panicked. 

“What happened with Cintra?” Jaskier asks quickly, though he’s pretty sure he already knows the answer. He can still hope, though. He’s heard of Nilfgaard’s movements, of course. But now there’s news. Bad news judging by this man’s face. 

“So that’s a no,” he sighs, glancing back for a moment. “It fell. Eist died in the battle. Queen Calanthe died when they attacked the city” Jaskier’s face falls. He was right after all. Calanthe would die before she let them take Cintra. 

“And Princess Cirilla?” he asks. 

“There are conflicting reports. Some say she died in the city. Some claim Nilfgaard took her. Others say she escaped. We don’t know. We only got the news now too.” 

“When did it fall?” Eskel asks, taking over. 

“I don’t know. At least a week ago. We don’t have a mage who could transfer the news quickly” the two men on Scorpion nod slowly. When the man takes off a second later, Jaskier stares ahead. 

“Fuck,” he finally mutters. Eskel remains silent for at least a minute before jumping off Scorpion. 

“We’re taking a break. Drink something,” he says in a serious tone as Jaskier follows down. “Sit down,” he adds. 

“Okay, mom” Jaskier attempts to joke but it comes out more forced than intended. Suddenly a waterskin is thrown at him who quickly catches it and takes a large sip from while finding a place on the grass to sit. 

“Play if you want. Talk if you want. Otherwise, I’ll just be silent, let you take it in,” Eskel continues. And Jaskier does something he so rarely does, goes completely silent. 

Cintra… And Cirilla. Oh for Meliteles’ sake please be safe. A dozen different images flood his mind at once. The large city he spent at least a few weeks in May every year in. Calanthe dead. How? Did she go out fighting? Was it a quick and clean or slow and painful death? He prays it’s the former. And Eist… Oh Eist. He prays he didn’t go out suffering. 

Cirilla is who’s on the forefront of his mind, though. He prays she’s okay. Maybe she's made it to Skelleg. Or found Geralt… He can only imagine how she’s feeling. Eist, Calanthe and Cintra, all gone. He wonders where Mousesack is. He’d protect her to his last breath, he knows that much. He only prays it was enough. Maybe this will be what finally springs Geralt into taking care of his child surprise. He wishes as much at least. Ciri needs a good man to take care of her, someone who’ll keep her safe. And as angry as Jaskier is at the moment he still knows Geralt is a good man who would help Ciri. He knows it. 

“I used to go to Cintra every May,” Jaskier finally says. His voice is surprisingly clear considering the circumstances. He’s looking ahead at Eskel who’s sitting a few meters away from Jaskier, concerned eyes on him. Jaskier wonders how obvious his distress was if he was so quick to act earlier. It seemed so effortless. He’s probably gone through something similar before. That’s when Jaskier remembers about the sacking of Kaer Morhen. Geralt refused to talk about it but it’s something someone who’s been in the company of a Witcher for 23 years obviously has heard of. It happened around Jaskier’s birth, so he doesn’t know much about it. Just what he’s heard mouth to mouth or read at Oxenfurt during winters. Suddenly his own problems don’t seem as bad. He can’t imagine almost all of your friends and family gone just like that. 

“Used to?” Eskel asks, tilting his head to the side slightly. It feels nice to hear a second voice. 

“Yeah, I didn’t go this year” Jaskier fills in. They’re both quiet for a second before Jaskier speaks again. “Have you ever been there?” 

“I don’t remember it too much. I’ve gone through but I don’t know if I have any particular memories from it. Not like you seem to have” Jaskier nods. “Do you want to talk about it?” The bard purses his lips together for a moment before picking up the lute. He strums a familiar tune he created after the banquet he and Geralt were at. 

“Did Geralt tell you about his child surprise?” Eskel squint his eyes in confusion. 

“Geralt has a child surprise?” 

“That’s a ‘no’ then. Figures,” Jaskier responds with a short chuckle. “It’s Cirilla. We were at Pavetta’s wedding as he evoked the law of surprise after saving…” Jaskier pauses, lowering his head slightly at the memory of Duny and Pavetta. “Duny. Pavetta was with his child and so he got a child surprise” Eskel nods slowly. 

“He never told us. Or maybe he told Vesemir” he gives the other man a small shrug. 

“Well, he tried to run away from this child surprise” Eskel looks away, a frown on his face. It somehow makes his large scar even more prominent. “I just hope he finally realizes she needs him after this” Eskel is silent for too long for Jaskier’s comfort. He’s about to speak again, but Eskel interrupts. 

“Is that why you reacted as you did at the news?” he’s still looking away, and Jaskier can’t quite read him. “Well, that and the fact that you visited every May” Jaskier suddenly stands up, a frown on his own lips as well. 

“Nonono. I will not have one of those Witcher moods on my watch! What’s wrong?” Eskel raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Aren't you the one in the bad mood?” 

“You are clearly too! Well, I can’t help you if you don’t say what’s wrong” Eskel sends a small smile his way. 

“It’s really nothing.”

“Nonsense! I’m tired of my own angst. I need a distraction” Eskel chuckles quietly, but does lean back slightly against the tree. 

“I have a child surprise. Or had? I don’t know” Jaskier nods. 

“You Witchers seem to have a habit of invoking the law of surprise, huh?” Jaskier tilts his head at him. Eskel scoffs in return. 

“Well, it used to be the only way to get new Witchers” Jaskier’s eyes remain on Eskel, though he doesn’t continue. Sensing the sensitive subject Jaskier shakes his head. 

“Come on, we should hurry on. We already missed a few minutes” Jaskier makes his way over to Scorpion, who’s tied to a tree. 

“Hours” 

“What?” Jaskier takes a stunned step back, looking at the Witcher. “Don’t tell me my angst scene took up that much time” looking up at the sky the sun is indeed going to set soon. 

“Your ‘angst scene’ did take a few hours. I’ve set up a camp a few minutes into the woods” Jaskier looks around confused. 

“What? When did you leave?” 

“About an hour in. I wasn’t sure when you were going to snap out of it so I set up a camp,” Eskel explains. Jaskier sighs, nodding, untying Scorpion to bring to the camp. Meanwhile Eskel walks over to Lil Bleater untying her as well from another tree. They then make their way further into the forest, where a camp is indeed set up. 

“Our things could have been stolen, you know,” Jaskier says in a joking tone, raising an eyebrow when he ties the horse to a tree. 

“I doubt they’d be quiet enough” Jaskier is confused for a split second before he gets it. 

“Oh, of course. Yes. Your hearing. I always forget,” he responds with a grin, plopping down on a bedroll and placing his lute in his lap. “Now, what wiuld you say is one of your most exciting monsters” Jaskier starts plucking at his lute as he watches the Witcher closely. Lil Bleater makes her way over just beside Jaskier, earning a small playful glare (and making Jaskier lean over the lute a bit to protect it from the danger). 

“I had an encounter with a group of ghouls once” Jaskier raises an eyebrow. 

“Geralt and I did once as well. That one he locked the door to our room to ensure I wouldn’t come along” Eskel raises an eyebrow in return, smiling amused. 

“Did it work?” 

“Of course not. He made the mistake of doing it in an inn I was familiar with. The inn was once a brothel and-”

“And you’d visited the brothel before?” Jaskier puts a finger in front of his mouth to sush Eskel, glaring over. 

“Leave some things to the imagination, my dear” he shakes his head, yet remains grinning.“Well, there’s a loose floorboard in that room. Being the brilliant man that I am, I knew it led to a tunnel leading…” Jaskier does a drumming motion on his lute. “To the back of the inn. Think it was intended for husbands who were about to be caught or something” Jaskier shrugs. “No matter. It made it easy to follow Geralt. He should know better than to attempt to keep me away. At least ask nicely,” Jaskier says with a fond smile, before plucking at his lute again. 

“Traveling far, the child alone. Running from the destruction” he sings quietly, trying to figure it out as he goes. He pauses for a small moment. “Can you pass my notebook?” Eskel does as instructed, and Jaskier writes some lyrics and chords down before continuing. He works slowly, writing and crossing over things, singing and shaking his head. It’s a calming sight to watch Jaskier work. 

“A long embrace” he sings much further into the song, frowning, writing something down.

“You don’t know if any of that happened” Eskel points out, tilting his head as he interrupts the song writing. 

“Call me an optimist” Jaskier sends a short smile his way before looking back down into the book. “It’s better to hope in these times, and I desperately need to write something” Even if it’s about him. Maybe even because it’s about him. He at least needs an end to his main song cycle. It’s fitting this would be it. After all, he doubts he’ll ever see Geralt again. At least he hopes so. 

“Weren’t you angry at him?” 

“Oh, I am furious. And that will remain for a long, long time, believe me my dear Witcher,” Jaskier sighs. “However, as a poet I will put aside this grudge for this song. He’s a good man, despite everything,” Eskel observed him closely. 

“What did he say to you?” he asks what he’s had before. Jaskier sighs again as he attempting to recall word for word. It’s not difficult. 

“Dammit, Jaskier. How come whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days it’s you shoveling it. The child surprise, the djinn” Jaskier pauses, wincing internally as he repeats the words still echoing in his mind so clearly. “If life could give me one blessing it would to take you off my hands” Eskel is silent for a moment. He finally mutters something under his breath which Jaskier doesn’t quite catch. 

“It’s getting dark. We should get some sleep,” Jaskier says not enjoying the conversation topic. He glances up at the sky. Eskel shakes his head to himself. 

“He didn’t mean that. I hope you know that.” 

“Well, he said it” Jaskier meets the Witcher’s eyes for a small moment. Eskel seems to debate pressing, but backs down, walking over to his bedroll as well. Jaskier’s glad. Today wasn’t the day for that conversation. For now, he just wants to know that Cirilla is safe. 

“Night, Jaskier”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!  
> So, next chapter we might finally meet two new characters I’m sure people have been waiting for ;)  
> Anyway, I hope all of you have a wonderful day/night/morning! Until next time <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back, Axi's back
> 
> Sorry for being so late with this but here it is! And with some new friends!

Avoiding the cities was done by pure instinct only a week after he found Cirilla. Sadly though, avoiding cities didn’t mean completely avoiding other people. When walking along roads, or sometimes even in the forests they run into people. It always leaves Geralt uneasy. He knows Nilfgaard is looking for Ciri and he doesn’t know who’ll turn her in given the chance. Geralt will protect her with his life but there’s little he can do against an entire army. He supposes that’s why he’s going home. There’s no other place he’ll feel safe with her. The only place he knows he can trust everyone around him. Eskel, Lambert and Vesemir. He doubts some of them (Lambert) will be a great influence, but he also knows it’s her best shot. And right now, there’s no larger priority than her.

They do their best to avoid detection. Avoiding towns and main roads. Ciri goes by Fiona, and in general, he tries to keep her and himself hidden. A Witcher travelling with a young girl would raise flags for many people. So, Geralt can’t help but tense up slightly when a travelling bard approaches them on the road, playing the lute, strumming and all too familiar tune. His brown hair is messy, and his blue eyes shine in the sun. Geralt can’t help but think of another bard as he watches him walk towards them with a large grin. The song is one Jaskier worked on a few months before they parted last. It’s about a troll under a bridge. It hadn’t been anything special, yet somehow Jaskier always managed to turn the most mundane incident into… 

“Greetings, sir. Ma’am” the bard bows deeply. Too deep. Jaskier would make fun of him the moment he was out of sight if he was here. 

“Hmm,” Geralt grunts, keeping his reply short in hopes to get on their way as soon as possible. 

“Any requests in exchange for a coin?” the bard winks playfully towards Ciri, sitting on top of Roach. 

“We’re good,” Geralt says, almost too quickly. 

“Why yes, of course. It’s us who are supposed to toss a coin to you, isn’t it?” he winks again, this time at Geralt. Geralt looks past him, towards the path, hoping it’ll give a clue that they can’t stay. He doesn't take the hint. “Well, then. A free song, just for you and the lady. Any request?” he looks at Ciri with a bright smile. Ciri looks a bit uncertain for a moment before she finally speaks. 

“How about the one about the white wolf and the banshee? I can’t remember the name” the bard grins, strumming his lute as he starts singing. Geralt recognizes the song immediately. It’s one of those songs which get stuck in one's head the moment you hear the first note. Geralt didn’t know Ciri knew about Jaskier though. If anything he thought Calanthe would have done anything in her power to avoid any mention of Geralt in front of Ciri. So the fact that she knows songs of him is a surprise. He doesn’t know if Ciri has connected that Geralt is the white wolf but she knows of him at least, much to his surprise. 

Ciri softens slightly as she listens to the bard sing, a small smile on her lips. It’s nice to see her unguarded. Geralt knows she has nightmares, and probably went through a lot to get out of Cintra alone. He can’t imagine how it must feel for her. Especially after her life as a royal. He just hopes she’ll heal, and that they can get to Kaer Morhen so she can be safe at last. Her nightmares might not stop immediately, but it’d be a start. Geralt knows first hand that being in a place of safety helps heal better than anything. 

Once the bard has finished singing he goes on his way, though not before tossing a coin at Geralt over dramatically. Geralt doesn’t say no to the coin, but he can’t say he's happy about it either. Not now at least. As soon as his head goes there he pushes it away. Jaskier’s fine. Probably better off now than he ever was with Geralt. Safe. Happy. Away from Geralt or any other Witcher. 

“You didn’t like him,” Ciri speaks when he’s out of sight. Geralt looks up at the young girl with a raised eyebrow. “He was nice” she adds. 

“Hm” is Geralt’s response. 

“And there’s the ‘hm’” Ciri teases. And at that moment she reminds Geralt too much of Jaskier. And so, he gives her a small smile, speaking again in an attempt to change the subject. 

“Do you want to set up camp for the night? I noticed your stomach growl earlier” Ciri smiles in return. 

“Sure. I’ll help” And so, taking a turn into the forest and walking for several minutes Ciri finally jumps off and the two set up a camp. It’s not quick, the two taking their time unpacking. Having some small talk while they do. Geralt isn’t too used to small talk, but she somehow manages to get him to open up more than usual. Somehow within just a week, they had grown more familiar with each other than Geralt thought possible in such a short time. 

Geralt doesn’t know if “destiny” is a part of it, but speaking to her seems easy. Much like talking to his brothers or Vesemir. Yet it’s still so different. In the end, he’s glad he went to find her but he’s also worried. Travelling with a Witcher is never safe. Not for a commoner, a child or a bard. He supposes that’s why he’s so paranoid. He’s back to how he was when Jaskier was around. 

How is he?

Probably singing in a court somewhere. Strumming the lute with that large grin he always wears. Winking at the person he decides will join him that evening. Or at Geralt. Whenever they were in a tavern, no matter how busy he always made time for Geralt. Not in the way he usually did with the long talks. But instead through glances, smiles, and of course winks. It shouldn’t have touched him the way it always did. No matter how involved he was he always found Geralt in the crowd. 

He’s glad he’s gone through. Not because he wanted him away. But because now he’s safe. Safe from everything a witcher can cause. The monsters on the road or a mob of people who want him gone. One or two angry spouses might still be around to pose a threat but at least he’s safer than before. No Witcher to cause him trouble, no reason to fear for his life. Because he’s safer than he ever was travelling beside Geralt and that’s all he has the right to ask for. 

“Geralt?” he suddenly snaps out of his head, seeing Ciri watching him with a confused expression. She’s sitting over by the fire, hugging her legs. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Geralt asks. 

“Don’t you like bards?” she asks, her head tilted slightly to the side. 

“No, he just” he pauses for a moment, thinking of the best way to put it. “He reminded me of someone,” Geralt sighs. 

“Someone?” 

“A…” Geralt pauses. What is he? He’d call him his friend, but he can’t call himself that after the mountain. What else could he call him? He was more than an acquaintance. After over two decades together he’s far past that stage. Geralt still doesn’t know why he didn’t call him his friend. Was he afraid of getting attached? Of losing him either to the path or to age. After all, Jaskier wouldn’t stay forever. He always knew that. 

“A travel companion” Geralt responds at last. She looks like she’s contemplating something before speaking again. 

“And he was a bard?” Geralt nods. “Well! I’m sure he misses you as much as you miss him wherever he is” Geralt raises an eyebrow at her. 

“And how do you know this?” he asks a bit amused. 

“Well, you seemed sad. I take that as you missing him. And well, I’m personally best friends with a bard so I know what it’s like missing someone. And when you miss someone they very often miss you back. At least if he’s anything like the bard I know” 

“I said some things I regret to him,” Geralt says, sitting down against a tree. “I don’t think he’d like to see me after that” Ciri shrugs. 

“I don’t know. You could always apologize and see where that leads?” she suggests. “I know that when you yell at someone, it doesn’t always push them away or make them hate you. Sometimes it makes them scared that you hate them instead” Geralt nods slowly, but doesn’t entirely have something to say to that. He hopes Jaskier doesn’t think he hates him, but he also wants Jaskier to be safe. Away from himself or any other witchers. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Wow, I'm very ahead of my writing. Things are going great! This will be out next week  
> Also me: Several months later...
> 
> I honestly feel really bad for not updating this in so long, especially after saying I would soon. I just got completely obsessed with others fandoms, old and new, and this was pushed to the back. I also completely rewrote the chapter because I wasn't completely happy with how it went. However, to make up for this, I promise to post another chapter within the week. I'm practically done with it, and will make sure to actually publish it this time. 
> 
> I also want to thank for all the wonderful comments I've gotten. You're all the absolute best and I love each and every one of you
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night/morning <3


End file.
